The Gracie Doll
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Takes place during the episode where Grace sleeps with Will's brother.Will took claim of Grace but what if taking claim of her is more than he could have possibly imagined. Twilight Zone - ish


The Gracie Doll

The Gracie Doll

Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace.

Karen in a deep voice: You are now entering another dimension. A dimension of food. A dimension of liquor, a dimension of homos. You are now entering the Will and Grace Zone…

Will: And you… you come in here and take whatever you want… you're always taking everything… you bike broke so you took mine, dad's old car, and now grace well you can't have her… Stop taking my toys!

Grace: Wait, so I'm you're toy … well that's funny because all my life I was under the impression that I'm my own person.

Will: I can't believe this I'm outta here. Sam I can't believe you would do this to me… and you the fact that you don't understand where I'm coming from is just…( slams the door)

Sam: Well, I think that went well.

Grace: Can you believe him? A toy. He's thinks I'm a toy.

Sam : He's just mad, Grace. Anyway, I should probably go.

Grace: Bye, Sam.

(Sam exits)

(At work)

Karen: Honey, you only did what you did with Sam because he's the Will who likes to touch your boobies.

Grace: That's not true. I did it because he's handsome

Karen: Like Will

Grace: Smart

Karen: Like Will

Grace: And funny

Karen: Like you think Will is.

Grace: Will and Sam are totally different people, Karen.

Karen: No they are not… now honey, just deal with it.

(Grace sits down at a desk)

(Sam sitting in his hotel on the phone)

Sam: Dad, I kinda did something bad.

Dad: Whatever, it is I'm sure it's not horrible.

Sam: I slept with Grace Adler

Dad: You did what?!

Sam: It was the moment taking over.

Dad: But she's Will's she was made specifically for him.

Sam: But he's gay.

Dad: Her father and I created her before he came out of the closet.

Sam: O… I could see why she's very into him.

Dad: That was the point.

Sam: How did you get her to age though.

Dad: She's still a person, Sam.

Sam: Ok, now I'm confused.

Dad: Have you ever seen Simone?

Sam: No, I heard it was terrible though.

Dad: Nevermind, just trust me she's a person.

Sam: Ok so… what do I do? I think I love her.

Dad: Just give her up. Move on. That's the best thing for both of you.

Sam: Alright, thanks, dad.

(Meanwhile at Will's office)

Will: Don't leave paw prints on the rug and no little surprises anywhere in this office.

Jack: Clouse Von Houstan is potty trained, Will.

Will: I wasn't talking to the dog.

Jack: The doctor's in and he's listening.

Will: Why does Sam come into my life and take everything… and on top of all that he's trying to steal Grace… she's mine!

Jack: Of course, just like I'm Karen's… everybody owns everyone else that's just the way life works

Will: I don't think it works quite like that but I get your point.

Jack: Just be the man show Grace who's boss. Take the pants away from Grace wash them, iron them, put them on and take charge!

Will: You're right I will

( gets up and exits)

Jack(to the dog): He'll never have the nerve to do it, Clouse.

(On the way home Will notices a familiar car)

(A woman steps out of it… a red headed woman steps out)

Will: Mrs. Adler… Bobbi, what are you doing here?

Bobbi: Will darling, do you mind stepping into the car.

Will: What why?

(Will's mom steps out of the car)

Will mom: Hello, sweetheart.

Will: Mom? What's going on what is this?

Mom: Will, just get in the car… we don't want to make a scene… we need to talk to you

Will: Mom, I'm on my way home to see Grace.

Mom: Grace will be there later.

Will: I need to talk to her now

Mom: Bobbi, We're gonna have to get serious

Bobbi: Way ahead of you… boys!

(Two big guys step out of the car grab Will and toss him in the car)

Will: I'm not some kind of doll! And what's going on here?

Mom: There's something you should know about Grace, dear. But we'll talk more about it later.

(Meanwhile Grace is getting ready to leave work)

Grace: Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Karen.

Karen: OoO… sorry, Honey I'm reprogramming you tomorrow.

Grace: What?

Karen: I said I was getting a botox injection… what did you think I said.

Grace: You said you were gonna help reprogram me.

Karen: O you don't need reprogramming honey you are the best doll Will ever had.

Grace: What is up with everyone saying I'm Will's toy… first Will and now you… I mean I'm not made out of plastic! My head doesn't pop off and I don't have batteries.

Karen: Gracie, relax everything is fine. Bye, grace, see you tomorrow, honey.

( Grace walks to the door and suddenly gets very dizzy)

Honey, you ok?

Grace: I don't know. Karen, call Will and a doctor. A Jewish one!

Karen: Honey, a Jewish doctor at this hour?

Grace: Right… just Will is fine.

(Karen goes inside to call Will)

(The car drives to the outskirts of town to a labatory. The doors open as they drive in. They get out of the car and walk up to the building)

Will: What is all this?

Mom: Answers later. Walking now.

( inside they go to the first lab where a man is sitting in a chair thinking when they enter he looks up and smiles)

Dad: Hi, Will. Great to see you. How's everything?

Will: Fine…dad…

Dad: How's Grace?

Will: Fine, dad

Dad: She's not so fine I'm afraid.

Will: Dad, how would you know that and will someone please start explaining!

Dad: Will, sit down.

(Will sits down)

Will, one day your mother and I started talking. We had a feeling that you needed someone in your life. You never had luck making friends so we sort of…

Bobbi: They had one made for you.

Will: What… so what are you saying?

Mom: Sweetheart, Grace is your soulmate… we created her just for you… the only problem now is that this thing with Sam is messing with her programming.

Will: So I was right, Grace is my toy?

Mom: Of course, sweetie.

Will: Does, Grace know about this?

Bobbi: Please, do you think I'd really tell my own daughter that she's a doll?

Will: Who else knows about this.

Mom: Everyone who knows you and Grace.

Will: Jack… Karen… Joe… Larry… everyone?

Dad: Which, reminds me it's Karen and Jack's turn to help in he lab tomorrow.

Will: Wait, why?

Dad: We told you she needs to be reprogrammed.

Will: What… what do you mean reprogrammed?

Dad: It's nothing… we're just gonna help resolve the Sam issue. She'll be the same old Grace she always was.

Will: She's my bestfriend I can't control her like that.

(Will gets a call on his cell)

Karen: Hey, Wilma. It's Karen. Grace needs you right away… she's laying on the floor and she's twitching. It's starting to freak me out.

Will: Twitching? What do you mean twitching?

Dad: Damn, this Sam and you thing must be messing her up more than I thought.

Will: Karen, I'll be right there.

( hangs up the phone)

I need to get to Grace's office.

Bobbi: What's wrong is Grace ok?

Will: She's having a seizure.

( they exit and go to Grace's office)

(Grace is lieing on the floor still twitching when Will comes in with his parents and Grace's mom)

Dad: Get her inside and over to the couch.

( they lift Grace up to bring her over to the couch)

Bobbi: Grace… grace sweetheart are you ok? Will, talk to her.

Will: Grace, I'm sorry I didn't mean to storm out on you like that it was just the shock of Sam and everything.

(Grace stops twitching and goes limp)

Will: What's going on?

Karen: She's just sleeping, Wilma.

Will: Karen, I know.

Karen: O, well it was about time you figured it out, honey.

Dad: We better take her to the lab. Karen, call Jack tell him to meet us there… O and call Rosario see if she'll come too.

Karen: Alright… I'll be there soon.

( they exit caring Grace)

(two hours later)

(Grace wakes up in a hospital bed)

(Grace looks up and sees Jack)

Grace: Jack? What's going on? Where am I?

Jack: Relax, Gracie you're fine. I can't tell you where you are though. But I must admit if this goes wrong I'll miss ya, Gracie.

Grace: If what goes wrong… what's gonna happen to me?

Jack: I've said too much… I'll just go get Will.

(Exit Jack)

Grace: Something odd is going on here. I gotta go.

(Grace gets up and walks down hallway after hallway trying to find a way out… she accidently goes into a lab room. Where human body parts are all around)

What the hell is this place? It looks like some kinda dungeon… the only think that's missing is a vampire.

(Karen walks out from behind a glass case)

Karen: What cha doin' in here, honey?

Grace: Ok well here's the vampire. I just needed to go for a walk.

Karen: In a laboratory… come on, Grace. Can't you come up with a better excuse… now you should go right back to bed.

Grace: You can't tell me what to do you're not my mother

(Enter Bobbi)

Bobbi: But I am, Grace.

Grace: Mom? What are you doing here… what exactly is going on?

Bobbi: Nothing, sweetheart.

Grace: O really… then let's see what's behind curtain number 1. ( pulls a curtain and sees an ugly deformed looking baby and underneath was a plaque that read rejected protype Grace Adler) What's the hell is this?!

Bobbi: Sweetie, I never wanted you to find out like this. You're… well you're

Karen: You're a doll! Will's doll.

Grace: What? Let me get this straight I was created specifically for Will? Does Will know about this.

(Enter Will)

Will: I found out a few hours ago.

Grace: So, earlier today when you said that I…

Will: I'm sorry, Grace. I didn't mean that date whoever you want.

Grace: I love you, Will.

Will: I love you too, Grace.

Karen: Aww love… it makes me sick… Wilma… Gracie… excuse me while I go hurl.

Bobbi: So, we won't have to reprogram you dear… good… that never really works but I want Goerge to give you some pills I think your life would be easier if you didn't remember you were a doll.

Grace: Ok mom.

(That night)

Will: Grace, don't forget to take the pills your mom gave you.

Grace: I won't.

Will: Now, Grace.

Grace: Look Will taking them right now. (Will looks as she gets the pills and throws them away) See all gone.

Will: (laughs) that's my Grace.

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
